User talk:Ami670
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Fionna and Cake Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Sannse Hi aly its Mz.epic. Im in he computer lab right now. Mrs.Nokes gave us free time. When i get homei promise i will post the picture. I am about to make the new page, Flame Prince. See you after tech! Hi Aly! I added a poll on the front page! If i missed any characters, go to edit, source, go to Flame prince, press enter and add a character. It wont appear on visual but it will on preview. [[User:Mz.epic|'Clorina']] the [[User talk:Mz.epic|'Cat']] 00:11, May 18, 2012 (UTC) Mz.epic Yo aly, I'm wondering.... are you allowing ads on the wiki? [[User:Mz.epic|'Clorina']] the [[User talk:Mz.epic|'Cat']] 21:19, May 18, 2012 (UTC) Mz.epic OMG ALY CALL ME NOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW AND ALSO GO TO MY PROFILE!!! I MADE MY OWN WIKI AND I NEED HEEELLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP OMFG!!!! (oh my friggin god!!!!) MY DAD FOUND MY PHONE!!!! TEXTTTT MEEEEEEEEEE around.... 1:00 if ya can. i wont b able to talk on the phone only txt cuz I GETTIN BLONDE HIGHLIGHTS!!!! c: [[User:Mz.epic|'Clorina']] the [[User talk:Mz.epic|'Cat']] 17:02, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Mz.epic AWW MAN!!! I came to this wiki hoping it would support Fiolee(considering it is the best genderswap couple)...but alas...it supports the very couple I despise......I just want the world to know that Fionna and Marshall Lee are a better couple...(reply to this on my talk page)...User:Marshall Lee the Vampire King Thanks for replying :D ...User:Marshall Lee the Vampire King You support FioLee???(it's ML by the way) Oh ok,cool...well now I feel like a jerk for complaining about the choice of couples...sorry about that :P...User:Marshall Lee the Vampire King wanna come on chat?Assassinhedgehog 19:01, August 1, 2012 (UTC) oH NO Hi! I love your drawings!!! :D a harrassing message was posted on your talk page :( dont worry! i edited it (if you dont mind) just to delete it! btw nice wiki :DDDD~DerpyHoovesFIOLEE :))) No problem :) I hate people who do that! It's so annoying! ~DerpyHoovesFIOLEE